Tired of following in there foot steps
by ilovehungergamez
Summary: The whole gang[ katniss peeta johann gale annie] kids are having a rebels kids reunion and getting to know each other
1. Chapter 1

_hope you like this story_

charlottes point of veiw

im walking through the woods . I hear a snap I turn around and shoot the rabbit through the eye just like my momma. everybody says im just like her . I know that but I hate being compared to her. everybody says I 'm walking in her foot steps but I just say im gonna make my own. I hate being known as mockingjays kid the two victors kid or anything else I want to be known as Charlotte Prim Mellark, I wanna be known for me not my family . I look just like her they say till you like at my eyes which are sparkling blue I look exactly like her. then theres my whittle brother as I call him but he is only one year younger than me .he's 14 and im 15. he looks a lot like dad except those silver eyes. I throw my game bag over my shoulder and walk back home I set down my game bag in the living room like always. "Charlotte" mom yelled "what mom" I screamed back I hate when people yell when your just in the next room . "come her I have a surprize" she yells yet again. I walking there sneak up behind her I have silent feet just like her." ok no need to yell " I scream at the top of my lungs in her ear ." I swear your like Johann " she mumbles under her breath. she grabs two envelopes of the counter and gives me them and says to give one to my brother." blakiepoo mommy has a letter for you" I yell in a baby voice just to aggravate him . he haes that im older than him even if it by a year. I walk up stairs and give him the envelope . what is it he asks Idk momma gav them to me she says it a surprise. I leave his room go into my room and open the letter.

**DEAR CHARLOTTE YOU ARE INVITED TO THE REBELS KIDS REUNION DURIG THE NEXT FEW MONTHS YOU WILL BE TRAVELING AROUND TO SOME DISTRICTS WITH THE FOLLOWING REBELS KIDS**

**FINN ODAIR **

**LILY ODAIR **

**JAKE HAWTHORN **

**JENNY HAWHORN**

**BLAKE MELLARK **

**CHARLOTTE MELLARK**

** THE SCHEDUAL**

**2 WEEKS D12**

**2 HANGOUT D7**

**2 CAMPING D12**

**2 WEEKS D4 BEACH**

**2 WEEKS D7 GAMES**

**... WE WILL COME UP WITH THE REST LATER**

**WE MEET IN D12 ON JUNE 1ST**


	2. Chapter 2

"Mom im guessing you and your friends planned this" I yelled to the kitchen. "yep " mom replied. I walk down the stairs to the kitchen where she stood waiting for a response "thanks mom for inviting complete strangers to our house and trusting them to watch me in other districts" I say laced with sarcasm. " to you" mom replied." what" I asked clearly confused. "their strangers to you not me well I never met the kids though" "well this is just great I going to hunt okay" I said." whatever" mom replied. as you can tell I got my temper from my mom.

I slide under fence but not before listening for a buzz of electricity and found none so keep going . I walk till I get where I hide my bow and arrows put it on my back. I continue hunting when I heard a snap I turned around with out even looking what it was shot an arrow. then I realized it wasn't a what I shot but a who. owww he yelled. he pulled a bow off his back pulled out an arrow he was about to shoot back he realized It was a person. I ran up to him "um sorry I didnt' mean to hit you" " its ok pretty good aim if I do say so myself if it wasn't for my crossed arms I probably would not be here." uh ya im really sorry about that um if you follow me I have a secret stash of medical supplies and stuff I can treat your hand but I swear if you tell a peacekeeper I promise you I wont miss next time" I said as he followed hesitantly. "just sit right here on the count of three I'll pull it out one ..." "owww what happened to two and three hu "the boy yelled. lets just say I'm really not a nurse like person. I just say sorry though. while treating his hand I asked him a few questions. "so what are you doing in the woods I haven't seen you in town before" "um I just moved here one of my dads friends lived here so he decided to move back as a surprise before a celebration. "oh so whats your name" "hawthorn j" I cut him off saying Josh he looks at me with a surprised look on his face but he didn't have time to say anything before I start rambling on " oh im so smart what a great first impression just shoot the boy who i m gonna be around for a couple of months well at least I know somebody who's gonna be there this is just great, he just stared at me like i had 5 heads clearly not understanding what i was talking about. i look up at him and say" if this explains anything" i hold out my hand and say" I m Charlotte Mellark" he had a concentrated look on his face as he shook my hand then he says " oh you katniss"s daughter you're talking about the reunion right" "yep "I say popping the p sound. " i m guessing you not ecstatic either "he said "well nothing excites me more than have complete strangers that for all I know could be lunatics staying in my house " I say in a preppy capitol accent . Jake laughs and replies "got that right my point exactly" I had just got done wrapping his hand in gauze. "um I was um wondering if um" Jake started "just spit it out for crying out loud " I said " I was wonder if you would be my hunting partner" he whispered." ya sure " I replied nonchalantly " oh shes not here yet shes in district 7 she"ll come when the reunion begins. well we better get home but i have to stop at the hob first but you can come with me.

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
